1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new substantially pure glycopeptide antibiotics, designated AC-98-1, AC-98-2, AC-98-3, AC-98-4 and AC-98-5, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, to methods for the preparation and isolation of such antibiotics, to methods of utilizing such antibiotics to treat bacterial infections and to pharmaceutical compositions containing such antibiotics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,004 discloses a producing organism Streptomyces hygroscopicus NRRL 3085, and production conditions to prepare a complex mixture of antibiotics AC-98. No details of the structures of the individual antibiotics are disclosed. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,004, the mixture of AC98 antibiotics could not be separated into single components by ion exchange (IRC-50), gel filtration (CM-sephadex), or normal phase chromatography (deactivated silica gel).